The present invention relates to an address selection device for a semiconductor static memory having a reduced power consumption in the decoder circuit.
A decoder circuit in a conventional address selection device used in a semiconductor static memory has a MOS transistor as a power source switch between each decoder unit and a power source terminal. The MOS transistor for the power source switch is so controlled that it is ON only when the decoder circuit is in an active state and is OFF when it is in a stand-by state, thereby saving the power consumed by the device. In this circuit arrangement all the decoder units except the selected one corresponding to a selected word line are fed with current when the device is in operation mode. Therefore, the device in the operation mode consumes as much power as it would were the MOS transistor not provided.
It is therefore desired that the address selection device in the operation mode should consume as little power as possible.